tags_clash_of_clans_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Cenance's Strategy Guides/Main Guide/How to make a successful clan
This section of the guide is a tutorial on how to build a successful Clan. If you have enough time to be on Clash of Clans, then maybe you want to create a clan from the ground up. Creating a clan is fast and simple. The hardest part of owning a clan is to get enough members to stay without leaving the clan. Table of Contents :Not looking for a tutorial on how to run a successful Clan? Click the link to the section of this guide that you're looking for in the '''Table of Contents'.'' How to turn an empty Clan to a successful one Before starting, you need to actually be the leader or a Co-Leader of the clan. Step 1. Getting the first members The first step is to recruit the first loyal members into your clan. This will take the longest, so you need to take your time. Firstly, you need to set your clan to "Anyone can Join" or "Invite Only" as these options allow players to join your clan. Another obvious thing is the fact that you need to find a place to recruit, so here is some choices to chose from. I ordered the list so that the higher rated options are listed on top. In-Game *Global Chat ( ) **Description: Global Chat is the most obvious choice, as Global Chat is built in to Clash of Clans. You can invite players directly into your clan, or you can post a short description of your clan and attempt to get players interested in your clan and join it. **Advantages: Unlike the Invite option found in the menus of Clash of Clans, you can also post a short message about your clan, so you can attempt to get players interested in your clan and join it. **Disadvantages: The Global Chat is actually not global, as there are multiple chat servers. Fortunately, you can switch between them by interrupting the loading process (by opening the Notification Center) when the game is loading a village or replay. If you post too much you risk the chance of getting muted and not being able to get members into your clan. Also, the chat servers are filled with players that post offensive messages, and also players who report people for no reason. *Invite option ( ) **Description: You can invite players using the Invite option. You can find this option in the history menu, and also your local League Leaderboard. **Advantages: You can chose which members to invite. Basicly no other advantages here I'm afraid. **Disadvantages: Firstly, you need to be in between Bronze II and Silver II, as almost all players above of this range is already in a Clan, and the players below the range have not rebuilt their Clan Castle. Also, you can only invite players into your clan, not chat with them before they join your clan. External *Official Forums ( ) **Description: This is Supercell's official forums for Clash of Clans. You can post a thread about your clan here. **Advantages: As this is Supercell's official forums, you are likely to find members who are willing to join your clan. **Disadvantages: